Darling Charming
Darling Charming is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she wants to go on adventures instead of being rescued. She is part of a fairytale yet to be solidified, but is strongly hinted to be Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs with her part being that of the one that kisses the bewitched princess awake. She is a student at Ever After High. She is part of a long line of Charmings, and is the twin sister of Dexter Charming, as well as younger sister to Daring Charming. Personality Darling is rather coy, acting shy, overly sweet and obedient, truly charming, true to her family name. Behaving like she is expected to, acting like a damsel in distress, to keep her family satisfied. Darling also has a love of reading and learning the unknown⎯quite mysterious herself, she has been called a bookworm by her brothers and is a good researcher. However, when she drops her facade, Darling has an incredible sense of whit, adventure and action - she would much rather live the life of a daring hero than as a dainty princess. She hides herself in a suit of armor so that what is highly expected of her won't tarnish. However despite her reputation, Darling is far from a damsel-in-distress. Deep down, Darling has an unwavering will and won't be afraid to step in a situation and offer her help. Darling also has a "Special Touch," that when she tosses her hair, the time will slow down. Appearance Darling has light skin and long and wavy platinum blonde hair with blue streaks tied back in a small bump, which she tamed to cascade down her back in curls. Like her brothers, Darling has blue eyes. She also has a beauty mark under her right eye. Interests Darling has a reputation to uphold as a princess. However, she also has a reputation to uphold as a secret protector. Given that she is the one inside the White Knight's armor, Darling has spent her few years training for self-defense, fitness, strength, and stamina. Whenever her roommate Rosabella leaves the dorm, she tries her best to work out as much as possible. Darling delights in reading books; she's been reading ever since she was little. Darling has been described as a bookworm by her brothers, so she more than likely visits the school library from time to time. Because her library excuse is believable enough, she uses it as a chance to go adventuring in her White Knight getup. Relationships Family Darling is the only daughter of King Charming and Queen Charming. Daring and Dexter are her older brothers; the former by nine months, the latter by a few seconds, as she and Dexter are twins. She gets along better with Dexter, not just because he is her twin, but because they both have doubts about the destinies laid out for them and only trust each other to share these doubts with. According to the Ever After High books, Darling has numerous cousins and each set uses the same first letter in their names. The cousins are Bountiful, Breathtaking, and Beloved, Charity, Courageous, Cherished, and Caring, Elegant and Errant, Fragile, Fearless and Fairest, and Good-Enough, Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious, and Gorgeous. Her grandparents are Alluring and Auspicious Charming. Friends Darling is commonly seen with other princesses, however she sees Raven and Rosabella as her best friends because they both are resilient and strong-willed people at heart. She is also close with her twin brother Dexter. Romance More often than not, the majority of male students at Ever After High completely fawn over at even the sight of Darling and constantly try confessing their love to her, albeit being politely turned down by her in the process, since Darling knows all too well that their confessions are just to grab attention and are fake deep down. In "Dragon Games", Apple White is poisoned by the Evil Queen and falls into a cursed sleep, only to be awoken by true love's kiss. After Daring's attempt to kiss her fails, he realizes he is not Apple's Prince Charming. Apple starts choking in her sleep, so Darling attempts CPR and her kiss breaks the curse, confirming that Darling is Apple's destined true love. On Yen Sid's Team After the Dragon Games at Ever After High, Darling was relaxed and now a new member of the Dragon Games that was now one of the newest and bestest games ever after the last events of Dragon Games with Apple's mother and Raven's mother. But there was one thing that got in her mind: Dexter Charming, her older twin brother. Does she, Darling Charming, love Dexter like a brother he already is or... loves him more than just a brother or a friend? But while she, her older brother, and her twin brother were at one of Briar Beauty's spell-tacular parties, she and Dexter found the noise of the sound when he was in the halls looking for Raven. But when she and her brother saw that when the creatures were all defeated, they were in awe by the fighting that the figure was using in battle. As Darling complimented the workmanship and fighting skills 'he' did, the figure that destroyed them was later revealed to be a girl, whom introduced herself as Andrea Garcia, Yen Sid's reincarnated daughter. As she saw Andrea when she took of her hood, Darling was impressed and excited to find out that there is another female who can fight just as much as a boy can do. As she said that, Andrea looked at her and bowed in greeting and appreciation; in addition, when Andrea asked her to be a teacher in fighting and combats for her students in a charming and persuasive tone, Darling accepted the offer like a child wanting a new toy. After that, Darling trained the recruits, including her brothers, Daring Charming and Dexter Charming, for her students. Later on, when she was training Dexter, she started to get tired while training her older brother and suddenly fell asleep. When she was dropped off in her room by her brother, she and her brother blushed as Darling wanted her twin to stay with her for the night. And so, this began a start of a new beginning with Dexter and Darling Charming falling in love with each other. Category:Princess Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Teacher Category:Royalty Category:Daughter Category:Related to Good Category:Sibling Category:Ever After High Character Category:Ever After High Characters Category:Incest Category:Female